fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naraku Monban
Naraku Monban (奈落門番, Hell Gatekeeper), or simply Monban (門番, Gatekeeper), is the known title of the immortal guardian residing within the Pregrande Kingdom's forest, guarding an ancient temple that is the source of the seal for the strongest Demon of the Thirteen Calamities. Monban was chosen by the strongest Guild at the time, Inferos Cor (異界気 (インフェロス カー), Underworld Heart), where her father, the Guild Master, chose to train her to become powerful enough to be the guardian of the temple, later being granted eternal youth via forbidden magic, sacrificing his own life to do so. Monban currently resides in the former ruins of Inferos Cor, now surrounded by a forest, and living in a cabin, while also guarding the temple from anyone willing to free one of the most powerful Demons to ever exist. Her existence is mostly seen as a myth, a ghost that guards the temple and forest, as opposed to a human female who looks normal. Appearance Naraku Monban is an immortal human, possessing eternal youth that kept her looking young for the last four centuries. She has a fair skin tone, and is of average height, possessing a slender body, but has a fairly muscular figure beneath her clothing. She long, red hair, that reaches to her rear, and is left flowing, but has two locks tied at the front, as well as bangs. Her eyes colour is turquoise, with black pupils. Monban wears a green chinese-style dress, with a high collar, white linings, short sleeves, and a shirt with long sleeves with a darker shade of green beneath it. She also wears white baggy pants, and green sandals. Monban has a red sash across her waist, worn under her clothes, and has two round bells attached to it, but have notable rust on them, and are more than likely very fragile. Monban has a distinctive green cap on her head, with a golden star in the middle. Personality Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Formula (魔印強化 (フォーミュラ),'' Fōmyura lit. Magic Seal Enhancements''): Green Magic ' (緑の魔法 ''Midori no Mahō): '''Immense Magic Power: *'Tenjinken '(唸神拳, Roaring God Fist): **'Jūbai Tenjinken'(十倍唸神拳, Tenfold Roaring God Fist): **'Hyakubai Tenjinken' (百倍唸神拳, Hundredfold Roaring God Fist): Draco Anima Draco Anima (烈竜の覚醒 (ドラコ・アニマ), Dorako Anima, Latin for "Dragon Soul" and Japanese for "Awakening of the Raging Dragon"): A Caster Magic passed down in Monban's family. It was taught to her by her father at a young age, as part of her training to become a guardian. In addition to her immortality, Monban had more than enough time to master Draco Anima in the last four centuries, now being able of executing it flawlessly. It is said to be a Magic that allows Monban to "draw the power of a Dragon" through her attacks. This comes in the shape of draconic apparitions, resembling a chinese dragon, surrounding her attacks, granting an incredible boost in all areas. The apparitions can also be of single draconic limbs, such as the head and neck, the tail, foot and arm. As a result of this, Draco Anima was at times believed to be a different branch of Dragon Slayer Magic, due to it utilizing "draconic power". Though, that has been proven false, since "drawing the power of a Dragon" is simply a saying. The apparitions are created whenever Monban executes an attack, or summons them willingly. This is done by manipulating her magic power and shaping them in the desired form. However, it also incorporates a complex Formula-esque system, which grants the boost to Monban's attacks, in addition to turning the apparitions tangible. Monban has even exhibited the ability of creating an entire draconic body, resembling a chinese dragon in appearance, that can be used as a shield as well as for attacks on Monban's part. *'Rending Dragon Head' (撕 龍頸, Shiryūkei): *'Tearing Dragon Claw' (破竜爪, Haryūsō): *'Smashing Dragon Foot' (潰竜脚, Kairyūkya): *'Heavy Dragon Tail' (重竜尾, Jūryōbi): Trivia *Monban's appearance is based off of Hong Meiling from the Touhou series. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage